The Olympian Olympian
by Freelancer404
Summary: We've all heard about Michael Phelps. I'd like to dig deeper. My debut for PJ&theO's, I believe.


Could Michael Phelps be a half-blood?

Let's look at the facts.

Most half-bloods, here on out known as the 'result', are diagnosed with ADHD, and show specific abilities of their specific god at a very young age. Their grades are also questionable.

Michael Phelps—perhaps the greatest swimmer in history. Phelps shall be known further as 'the subject'.

The subject's body is built for the sport he loves. His arms span 6 feet, seven inches, while his body is three inches shorter. His torso is lean, which means less resistance in the water, plus his extra-flexible and shorter legs allow him to kick and get maximum propulsion through the water.

The subject was diagnosed with Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder at a very young age. He began swimming at age seven and by age ten held a record for his age group, and from there the legend began.

The subject made his first Olympic appearance in 2000 at the tender age of fifteen. Four years later, in Athens, he made his first major Olympic swims. At the 2004 Athens Summer Olympic Games, he qualified for eight events: 400 meter individual medley (gold medal), 100 meter butterfly (gold medal), 200 meter freestyle (bronze medal), 200 meter butterfly (gold medal), 200 meter individual medley (gold medal), 4x100 meter freestyle relay (bronze medal), 4x200 meter freestyle relay (gold medal), and the 4x100 meter medley relay (gold medal). Out of those eight, six were gold. Out of those six, two were World Records and three were Olympic Records, with the leftover two being bronze medals.

Even by then, the subject was being compared to what was until just recently known as the greatest swimmer of all time, Mark Spitz, whose seven gold medals in a single games were world renowned and deemed by some to be 'impossible to beat'.

The subject's rising popularity peaked at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China. Again, the subject qualified for eight events. His goal: to achieve "immortality" by obtaining what no Olympian—excuse me, Olympian _athlete_—had done before: eight gold medals in a single games. Here are the results:

400 meter individual medley – Gold Medal, World Record

4x100 meter freestyle relay – Gold Medal, World Record

200 meter freestyle – Gold Medal, World Record

200 meter butterfly - Gold Medal, World Record

4x200 meter freetyle relay - Gold Medal, World Record

200 meter individual medley - Gold Medal, World Record

100 meter butterfly - Gold Medal, Olympic Record

4x100 meter medley relay - Gold Medal, World Record

Now if the subject is in fact the result, then the question is simple: what god would he be? Now it would obviously be a sea/water god, to which everyone instantly thinks Poseidon, but it goes deeper. Perhaps he could be a son of Nereus, Proteus, Glaucus, or Phorkys. However, if that would be so, then he would either be a beautiful nymph or a monster. Neither of which he is. Obviously.

He could have been birthed by Oceanus or Tethys…oh, wait, they were Titans, which would make him…okay I guess not.

So if he is anything, he would belong to Poseidon.

But as far as we know he has not been claimed yet, which is unusual since he is now 23. Who knows? Only the subject knows…or maybe he doesn't.

After he went eight-for-eight, the world then knew the subject. He has already been deemed the greatest swimmer of all time and listed amongst the greatest athletes ever. And maybe it's true.

But we are concerned with something else. _Could Michael Phelps in fact be, a hero?_ There's a lot of different types of hero, however. There's the one we care about, which he could very well be. Or he could be simply a human being, living a life many would kill to have, inspiring so many with one single work, knowing he would never fade from the history. It's amazing to think that one tiny blip in the entire span of history could have so much affect on the world.

So, you want the answer to the question?

Is Michael Phelps a hero?

Yes.


End file.
